¿nani?
by elain.ginsberg
Summary: ¿un movimiento de apoyo a los ukes?, ¿Shuichi de activista?


Advertencias: No hay tantos ukes en Gravitation, así que tomé unos prestados de otras series. Ahh, y ninguno de ellos me pertenece.

Summary¿un movimiento de apoyo a los ukes¿Shuichi de activista?

**¿NANI?**

Lo primero que pensó Suguru tras escuchar las palabras del cantante fue que se había vuelto loco de remate. Ahora si. De verdad. Definitivo.

Pero siguió escuchándole, mas que nada porque su escepticismo no le permitía alejarse sin encontrar una explicación lógica a semejante disparate y su educación no le dejaba reírse en su cara de la propuesta.

**"¿qué dices?" **preguntó esperanzado el cantante después de su largo discurso.

**"déjame entender. ¿Me estas diciendo que se abrió un frente de apoyo entre ukes?"** un asentimiento del pelirrosa **"que es para proteger sus derechos ante los semes"** otro asentimiento **"que se van a abstener de hablarles, hacerles favores y de tener sexo porque están cansados de ser simples objetos sexuales"** más asentimientos **"Dices que va a ser un gran movimiento"** la cabeza de Shuichi parecía que iba a romperse de tanto moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo **"que te invitó un tipo llamado Watari que trabaja en quien sabe donde"** pobre cabeza de Shuichi **"¿y me quieres invitar a mi?"** asentimiento final.

Al caño con su educación, acababa de estallar en carcajadas.

**"¿qué se te hace tan gracioso?"** preguntó el pelirrosa haciendo un puchero.

**"jajaja, disculpa"** Suguru se llevó las manos a los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas que había derramado **"es que eso es absurdo".**

**"claro que no es absurdo, nosotros..."**

**"No, eso no, es que" **trató inútilmente de contener un acceso de risas.

**"Esto es serio Suguru..."** se indignó el cantante.

**"Lo siento, pero yo no soy homosexual, mucho menos uke"** ante esa declaración Shuichi alzó una ceja.

**"¿en serio?" **

Suguru se puso serio al ver que Shuichi sonreía triunfal, como si supiera... de repente todo color abandonó el rostro del tecladista de Bad Luck y se puso más blanco que una hoja de opalina.

**"Hay, no es cierto" **dijo más para si mismo que para el cantante.

**"Vaya, entonces vas a negar lo obvio"**

**"¿lo obvio? n-no s-s-se a q-que t-t-t-te r-r-refi-e-e-eres"** las manos del tecladista se pusieron a temblar como gelatina y desvió su mirada hacia una mancha que se encontraba en el suelo de la sala de juntas del grupo, donde sólo se encontraban ellos dos.

**"Si, la verdad es que nadie se cree que de repente a tu primo le dieron ganas de ensayar contigo en su estudio privado porque tocas muy bonito el piano, bueno, la verdad es que no sabemos si sea porque toques bonito, pero no creo que el piano sino su..."**

**"¡Shindou!" **Ahora el rostro de Suguru estaba totalmente rojo.

**"¿lo vas a negar?"**

**"Er, bueno, aunque fuera cierto lo que usted dice y... bueno, Tohma y yo... ¡ahhhh!"**

Suguru levantó la vista al sentir la mano del pelirrosa sobre su hombro.

**"No te angusties Suguru, no hay nada de que avergonzarse"**

**"Pero..."**

**"Nada de peros, lo importante es que te des cuenta que el trato que te da Seguchi no es el mejor. ¡Ni siquiera acepta su relación! y creo que tampoco tiene pensado dejar a su esposa** **por ti¿o si?" **Los ojitos de Suguru se llenaron de lágrimas **"No llores..."** Sacó un pañuelo de quién sabe donde y se lo dio **"Yo sé que es difícil renunciar a su gran, er, tu sabes, entrando y saliendo de algún orificio de tu cuerpo"** Suguru dejó de llorar por un momento para hacerlo más fuerte **"No, no llores. Para mí también es difícil renunciar al de Yuki, creo que hasta tu te vendrías con solo verlo"**

**"¿De verdad?"** Preguntó dejando de llorar por completo.

**"ese no es el punto"**

**"¿Entonces?"**

**"estoy harto de que me ignore la mayoría del tiempo y sólo me deje meterme en su cama cuando quiere co..."**

**"¡Shindou!" **Exclamó alarmado.

**"ahh, disculpa"**

**"¿Cuál es el objetivo?"**

**"¿De qué?"**

**"Del frente!" **Exclamaba el de cabello verde.

**"ahh, pues..."**

Treinta minutos después entraba Hiro a la sala de ensayos para encontrar a Suguru firmando desesperadamente una hoja que traía el vocalista, como si fuera básico para su supervivencia.

**"Gracias Shuichi, has salvado mi integridad"**

**"No me agradezcas, recuerda que para eso estamos los amigos"**

**"Claro, no los defraudaré"** Y tras decir esto abandonaba la sala de juntas sin siquiera mirar al recién llegado.

**"Shuichi..." **

**"Ah, disculpa, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, te veo luego"** y sin decir más, abandonó la sala de juntas dejando muy confundido al guitarrista.

* * *

**"¡No quiero!"** Exclamaba el vocalista de Nittle Grasper aferrado a su conejo rosa. 

**"Pero Ryuichi..."** al parecer las cosas no iban nada bien.

**"¡No, no quiero" **

**"Yo sé que es difícil pero..."**

**"No, no y no¡kumagoro no esta dispuesto a renunciar al de Tatsuha nadamás porque sí!"**

Todos los que estaban en el lobby del edificio de NG voltearon a ver a los vocalistas.

**"¡No hay nada que ver aquí!"** Gritaba Shuichi enojado mientras intentaba arrastrar a un muy alterado Ryuichi fuera del edificio **"¡consíganse una vida o alguien para echarse un polvo en lugar de meterse en discusiones ajenas!"**

Ya lejos de ahí Ryuichi seguía con su Yo no, no podemos, lo que pides es imposible y demás excusas infantiles que estaban acabando con la poca paciencia del pequeño pelirrosa.

**"Cállate y escucha" **El de cabello verde dejó a un lado su berrinche y se puso serio, bueno, no serio, pues seguía con esa actitud infantil pero al menos ya no berreaba **"No me importa si kumagoro tiene un problema y necesita a Tatsuha, ni siquiera quería obligarte a hacer algo que no quisieras, en todo caso el que firmó sin que terminara de explicarle las condiciones eres tu, ahora, si eres un maniático sexual podemos arreglar que puedas hacerlo con algunos miembros de este movimiento..."**

**"¿Lo dices en serio?" **Preguntó esperanzado, como si no lo acabase de insultar.

**"Si, lo digo en..."**

**"¿Puedo hacerlo contigo?"**

**"No tientes a tu suerte"** Murmuró exasperado el de Bad Luck.

**"No, yo no quiero a la suerte¡te quiero a ti!"** Exclamó divertido.

**"¿te conformarías con Suguru y..."**

**"Bueno" **aceptó de tan buena gana que a Shuichi no le dieron ganas de decir más.

**"¿Entonces... aceptas?"**

**"¡Sí!"**

* * *

Y ahí, en el departamento de un tal Ryu que según era policía, se encontraban confinados Shuichi, Suguru, Ryuichi, Sakano, el famoso Watari con bata de doctor (¿era doctor?), un guerito de ojos verdes a quien muchos le habían echado el ojo y al que Watari le decía Bon (el no parecía muy feliz de estar ahí), un muchacho muy amable que respondía al nombre de Yukito (Mmm... Yuki...) y un montón de ukes que eran prácticamente desconocidos para Shuichi. 

El único problema al que se enfrentaron los ukes fue cuando su líder Subaru Sumeragi comenzó con el juramento.

"**¿Juran que renuncian a todas las tareas domésticas?" **un montón de voces corearon un 'si, lo juro' **"¿juran que no le dirigirán la palabra a un seme?"** nuevamente se escuchó un 'lo juro' **"¿juran que no tendrán relaciones sexuales con un seme?"** Silencio... **"¿LO JURAN!"** se escuchó una serie de murmullos que para nada se asemejaban al juramento **"¿juran que no van a dejar que les metan mano los semes?"** un desganado 'si' se escuchó por el lugar **"¡NO LOS ESCUCHO!"** Exclamó exasperado, y se escuchó un 'ah, maldita sea' seguido de un 'lo juro' por parte de todos los presentes, que sonaba fuerte, pero no muy convincente.

Al final Suguru no se había tenido que acostar, parar o empinar con Ryuichi (para fortuna del tecladista), sino que el cantante se había metido a uno de esos cuartos con varios desconocidos entre los que sobresalía un tal Harry Potter, y no habían vuelto a saber de él hasta muchas horas después.

Por su parte Suguru parecía llevarse muy bien con el tal Watari y él, Shuichi, se había enterado de la tórrida vida amorosa del anfitrión de la casa, er, departamento, con su compañero de trabajo, un tal Dee que se la pasaba robándole besos sin pedirle permiso y tratando de abusar de él cada que se le presentaba una oportunidad.

Como a eso de las 11:15 p.m. de la semana siguiente comenzó a sonar el timbre de la puerta, la puerta, golpes en las paredes y unos cuantos disparos al aire que mitigaron toda buena conversación, apuesta, juego ilegal o intento de ligue.

Como por arte de magia la mayoría de los ukes que estaban cerca de la puerta se metieron a los baños, al cuarto vacío, al cuarto de las orgías, a la cocina, abajo de la mesa o se fueron al balcón, pero estos últimos rectificaron su camino y se metieron al baño o a la cocina cuando vieron la cantidad de semes que de dirigía ahí; dejando en la sala al anfitrión que insistía en que la puerta de su departamento era antibalas (aunque ni así volvían a la sala los otros ukes), Sakano, Suguru, Shuichi, Watari y el Bon que no habían alcanzado huir a tiempo y se quedaron ahí sólo porque no había lugar en otros lados.

Después de eso comenzaron los gritos. Que le abran, que my sweet honey, que qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí un montón de ukes, que sabía que ahí estaba Watari, que algo de congelar el sueldo de alguien, que porqué no invitaban a la fiesta, que cuales eran las condiciones para que le regresaran a su novio, que si no salía Sakano en ese mismo instante le iba a llenar el cuerpo de plomo, que si ya no me quieres ´soka, que qué tienes en la cabeza, que eres sólo mío, que uno quería a su primo porque en su casa estaban preocupados por él (ja, esa no se la iba a creer Suguru), que te traje flores, que si no sales terminamos, qué si dejas que te la metan te mato, que van a tirar la puerta.

Lo peor era que casi no se les entendía porque todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo.

Para ese momento Sakano ya llevaba varios minutos desmayado después de golpearse contra una pared, Suguru se había sentado nuevamente en el sillón a leer una revista como si no estuvieran intentando romper la puerta, Watari murmuraba algo de escasez de dinero y le suplicaba a Ryu que lo dejara salir, Bon se sujetaba la cabeza como si fuera a estallarle y Shuichi comenzaba a sentirse poca cosa porque habían ido por todos los integrantes del frente menos por él.

Entonces lo escuchó, fuerte y claro 'tengo dolor de cabeza y no voy a esperar mucho tiempo...' ahí estaba, había ido por él después de todo, al diablo con el frente, que se las arreglaran como pudieran, Yuki había ido por él y era todo lo que importaba.

Por eso corrió a donde Ryu y le arrebató el llavero por el que había estado peleando el policía con Watari y entre ambos (científico y cantante) abrieron casi todos los cerrojos, menos la cadena que acababa de ser clavada con un cuchillo salido de quien sabe dónde.

Pero él era Shuichi Shindou y un simple cuchillo muy filoso que casi se le encajaba en la mano no iba ser impedimento para que pudiera llegar hasta SU Yuki. Así que, aprovechando que era muy delgado se coló entre el espacio que dejaba abierto la cadena y tras luchar por que su cabeza pasara con el resto de su cuerpo (qué pudo lograr con la ayuda de Watari y otro cuchillo filoso que les lanzaron de la cocina; ¿no que era antibalas la maldita puerta?), tuvo que sortear a un montón de semes enojados con una semana de abstinencia hasta poder llegar hasta donde su Yuki escuchaba parlotear a su cuñado y lloriquear a su hermano.

**"Yuki!" **y el aludido comenzó a caminar sin decir palabra con un pedazo de uke colgado de su cuello y una mano sobre su rostro que cubría perfectamente su sonrisa.

Fin

Review?


End file.
